


FUCK ME.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt; Prompt; Harry fucks louis on the tour bus bc he was like begging and the boys hear and tease them</p>
            </blockquote>





	FUCK ME.

It was the boys night off. They were all chilling on the tour bus going to the next destination.

”Movie and take out?” Niall asked. The boys agreed, Niall ordered Pizza and put it a movie. Harry and Louis sat on the two seated sofa under a blanket and holding hands.

”I want you tonight” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry chuckled quietly.

”We can’t”

”Why?” Louis whined..

”They will hear” Harry whispered.

”Please” Louis said pouting, Harry shook his head and smirked, turning his head back to the TV.

Louis pouted and carried on watching TV. When everyone had finished eating it was about half nine at night, the movie was finished at Niall put another in.

”I think I’m gonna go sleep” Louis said, standing up. ”Night” He walked to his room got changed into his boxers and got into his and Harry’s double bed. Harry soon followed and got undressed, laying completely naked by the side of Louis.

Louis turned around. ”Harry I need you please”

Harry shook his head, ”We can’t”

”Please” Louis said, climbing on top of Harry. He rubbed his clothed cock against Harry’s bare one.

”Lou stop they’ll here”

Louis ignored him and carried on rubbing his now erection onto Harry’s.

”Fuck it” Harry said grabbing Louis’ hips and grinding up onto Louis.

Louis smirked, he always got his own way.

Louis got on his knees and took his boxers off, bending forward and grabbing the lube and condom and giving it to Harry.

”Wanna ride you” Louis said. Harry nodded tearing the blue condom packet open and rolling the condom onto his erect cock. He poured some lube into the palm of his hands and spread it over the condom.

Louis watched and bit his lip, his boyfriend was so fucking sexy. He could fuck him all day.

Louis crouched over Harry’s cock and slowly sunk down. Harry gripped Louis’ hips and breathed heavily.

”Fuck Fuck Fuck” Louis moaned.

”Shhhhh” Harry said. Louis couldn’t give two fucks about being quiet, all he cared about was the pleasure running through him.

Louis slipped off Harry’s cock before sinking back down, he repeated the action, Harry hitting his prostate over and over again..

”YEAH RIGHT THERE UGGH AHH” Louis moaned, panting.

Harry dug the balls of his feet into the bed and thrust upwards.

”UGH YEAH HARRY IM GONNA CUM” Louis screamed.

Harry’s cock twitched and he came inside the condom, Louis screamed and came too.

Louis sighed before getting off of Harry and laying beside him, putting his boxers on.

*************************************NEXT DAY***************************************

Harry and Louis walked into the tour bus eating area and sat at the table with the rest of the boys..

”Ugh Harry Im Gonna Cum” Niall said, taking the piss out of Harry and Louis.

”Right There” Zayn said pretending to moan.

”SHUT UP!!” Harry said blushing.


End file.
